<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金主爸爸 by Sakuraitoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248578">金主爸爸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo'>Sakuraitoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>避雷预警：金主爸爸（亲爹粉）Sx小偶像N，现实向日常向，山组社会知名人士，风组单打独斗小偶像，年龄差十岁起跳，玩梗过火，随便掰扯。cp随便磕，每对都有点，不要钱。不喜别看，我怕。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 001-003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>001.</p><p>东京都高层政要，著名经济学家樱井翔，使劲遮瞒了五年的小秘密，被发现了。<br/>还是被他妈。<br/>那天，东京都一反台风欲来前的阴沉，晴空烈阳，万里无云。<br/>樱井翔却哭了，不在脸上哭，在心里哭。</p><p>002.</p><p>他对着母亲土下座，膝前是他的“宝贝”。<br/>樱母一脸难以置信，对着他大吼——你是不是gay！你是不是！<br/>樱井翔：我不是！我不是！<br/>樱母：你以前都是在床底下藏熟女人妻！你怎么藏了个男的！<br/>樱井翔大声喊：我错了！<br/>樱井翔小声嘀咕：不要喊那么大声好不好。<br/>樱母：你完了。这要是让文春拍到，我看你怎么办！<br/>樱井翔直起身辩驳：能怎么办？又不影响我的生活工作。<br/>樱母：这怎么不影响，这么可爱的小帅哥，到哪里都惹人注目，怎么不影响！<br/>樱井翔伸长脖子瞪大眼睛：哈？你在擅自脑补什么？<br/>樱母：这不是你的小情人吗！<br/>樱井翔无语，双手抱在胸前叹气：你也不想想，要是我情人，我还会藏床底下吗？<br/>樱母愣了愣：那你干嘛啊？<br/>樱井翔没想到，终有一天，他会对母亲说出这句话：我是他的粉丝啊，我追星。<br/>对着一个比他还年轻十几岁的黄毛小鬼。<br/>没有人生启迪，没有远大理想。<br/>简单的，普通的，买纸，买生写，买周边，买专辑，买应援棒，去现场嘶吼。<br/>纯·追星——还是亲爹粉。</p><p>003.</p><p>樱母笑了樱井翔一个星期。<br/>再没有比精英儿子追十代二十代小妹妹的小偶像更搞笑的笑话了。<br/>要不是知道自己儿子要面子，她早就跟各方太太在茶话会上奇人共赏。</p><p>樱井翔烦了樱母一个星期。<br/>再没有比自己妈妈知道自己小癖好更尴尬的事情了。<br/>六十代和三十代的鸿沟，这回变成了六十代笑三十代的契机。<br/>他又气，又无奈，成熟大人的形象是断然无存了，他等着没过几天弟弟妹妹也知道时，家庭聚会那副尴尬的光景，他趴在床上兀自脑补。<br/>樱父笑，樱母笑，樱妹震惊，樱弟拍桌叫。<br/>他们肯定会说：快啊！我有渠道，让他跟你做朋友！<br/>我也有渠道啊，混蛋！要不然你以为我是怎么拿到未发售的con碟的啊！<br/>樱井翔大力锤床，两脚使劲在空中扑腾。</p><p>我不回家了。<br/>樱井翔决定。<br/>我这个月不回，下个月也不回了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 004-007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>004.</p><p>相叶雅纪早就知道樱井翔追星的事了。<br/>倒不如说自己是那个引路人。<br/>作为一线偶像，相叶雅纪认识樱井翔并与他成为朋友，甚至还指引他入了杰尼斯这个大坑，讲来是一件很奇妙的事。<br/>这又要从相叶雅纪有个叫松本润的朋友说起。</p><p>005.</p><p>松本润也是一线偶像，早年一部电视剧红遍亚洲文化圈，人尽皆知稻苗鸡。<br/>松本润对待演艺事业非常认真，即使他出演的基本全是傻白甜恋爱男主角色，他也为了能诠释得尽善尽美，找前辈或者专长者请教。<br/>樱井翔就是其中之一。<br/>樱井翔和松本润喝酒，后者问了樱井翔很多经济学专业知识。<br/>看松本润意气风发那股冲劲儿，樱井翔感慨，他当大学教授时，他专业的学生都没一个小偶像认真，年轻人真的缺乏拼劲。<br/>于是樱井翔成了松本润的好朋友。</p><p>006.</p><p>松本润生日，演艺界很多人来送祝福，甚至还举办了一个小型聚会——在电视剧庆功宴上。<br/>相叶雅纪不例外，抬着定制冲浪板在众目睽睽之下送给松本润，把樱井翔逗得笑不停。<br/>当时樱井翔作为不得了的知名人士站在松本润旁边，娱乐圈要钱的要利的要名的，扎堆拥过来问候樱井翔。<br/>一天下来樱井翔存了几十个人的短信，相亲邀请，综艺邀约，顾问申请，应酬短信，五花八门，各式各样，理由都冠冕堂皇。<br/>相叶雅纪是例外，他不是不想认识樱井翔，他是没有理由认识樱井翔。<br/>相叶雅纪跟松本润讲小话：下次如果你和樱井先生喝酒能不能叫我？<br/>松本润跟樱井翔讲小话：我旁边的相叶雅纪，我同行，想跟您认识，但是好像找不到理由，您愿意认识他吗？<br/>樱井翔笑了，这年头还有这么可爱的孩子。<br/>他大手一挥，拍拍两个孩子的肩膀：“走吧，哥哥带你们喝酒。”</p><p>007.</p><p>夜晚的泪，是迷人的醉。<br/>樱井翔听松本润和相叶雅纪细数这些年走过的艰辛，不禁为他们拧起一根心弦，倾注在灼烈的烧酒中。<br/>樱井翔对于日本偶像业这个放在世界范围内较为独特成熟的产业，曾经做过细致的研究。<br/>他记得他带过一届学生，毕业论文写的就是“日本偶像业产生与发展的原因以及未来的趋势”。<br/>那篇论文写得很好，角度丰富，评析到位，搞得他评分时还生发不必要的感慨——如果我有一个孩子，那他不能当偶像；如果我有两个孩子，其中一个要当的话，貌似不错。<br/>尽管他后来发现他不会有孩子。<br/>但他这个想法没有变。<br/>他可怜松本润和相叶雅纪二十五六就已经经历这么多黑暗，语重心长地对他们说：想停下来的时候，就先停下来。没有人可以从头燃烧到尾，但一定要尽力燃烧。<br/>两个孩子感激涕零。<br/>樱井翔真是个可靠又温柔的好哥哥。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 008-010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>008.</p><p>弟弟们不知道的是，樱井翔还跟喜多川先生见过，认识，关系挺好。<br/>前面说了，他是仔细研究过日本偶像业的，所以也跟喜多川先生推心置腹地聊过。<br/>J-pop未来一定会走向世界，甚至登顶。<br/>他记得喜多川先生信誓旦旦，神采奕奕。<br/>樱井自然自豪，说：等那一天，我一定祝贺孩子们。<br/>喜多川先生大笑，指着樱井翔说：YOU如果是个偶像，肯定是top 1<br/>樱井翔不太明白这话的缘由，一杯谢酒。</p><p> </p><p>009.</p><p>樱井翔开始与松本润和相叶雅纪频繁往来。<br/>问樱井翔为什么，他也说不清。<br/>可能是看着弟弟的时候，他不需要考虑美元汇率，华尔街近况，一带一路，国内经济低迷，虚拟泡沫，工业4.0，以及下一波周期性危机。</p><p>010.</p><p>自此，樱井翔的人生，意想不到地天翻地覆。<br/>比如：<br/>樱井翔忙里偷闲翻看视频网站里的剪辑，捧着脸向外散发粉粉小气泡——<br/>今天，他的二宫和也，也好可爱。<br/>每一帧，都，好可爱。<br/>“啊！”樱井翔看着某影视作品的红毯合照，慨叹：“长大了啊，和！”</p><p>011.</p><p>樱井翔的闲情逸致其实不止是看二宫和也。<br/>从庆应毕业的那一天，他就给自己立了一个人生小目标——赚钱。<br/>樱井公子从小就明白，想追求精神生活，就得先满足物质需要。<br/>钱，钱是根本。<br/>没钱，自己就只能趴在路边对着二宫和也巨幅广告流口水。<br/>连冠名pocky都吃不到。<br/>钱，怎么才来得快呢？樱井教授曾经教导他的学生们——赚一份，投一份。赚的养家，靠投的发。<br/>樱井翔抓起两根pocky叼嘴里，翘起二郎腿观察股市。</p><p>“Sus4なら解決するよ~”<br/>“哟——糟糕啊，这趋势。”樱井翔皱眉挥动鼠标凑到电脑面前看。<br/>绿得令人发指。<br/>相叶雅纪的con都没那么绿。<br/>樱井翔被自己这比喻笑到了，眼珠一遛弯，利落把股抛了。<br/>搞股不能做空，做人不能无底线。樱井翔从大学时代某次做空巨亏，就再也没敢玩大的。</p><p>人生的乐趣可能就是如此：犯错，然后改，永不再犯。</p><p>快活。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 012-014</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>012.</p><p>中午的时间樱井专家便会留给其他人，或是同行，或是名人，或是朋友。总之应酬式社交是樱井翔每日的必备科目。<br/>但在觉得自己逐渐变老，付不起宿醉的账之后，他很少在晚上应酬。当然还有一个原因，刷电影电视剧和综艺特别篇，只能在晚上。</p><p>樱井翔与柴田导演碰杯，庆祝他拿下八十亿票房的好成绩。<br/>“啊呀，你什么时候来这边投资啊，你投一定会赚啦——”<br/>樱井翔笑而不语，给自己斟酒。<br/>“上次那个，嘶——那个谁来着，那个那个那个那个……”<br/>“森先生？”<br/>“对对对对。他就投了我的电影，就这部，八十亿啊——前期布景，后期cg都贡献了，七三分！好大一笔啊！”<br/>“喔，确实挺不错的。”<br/>“你有眼光！”柴田醉得眼皮都快碰到一起，还硬越过长桌妄图拍樱井翔肩膀。<br/>“过奖了，柴田先生。”樱井翔身子歪了歪。那手就顺着溜肩滑下去。<br/>他笑着给对方斟酒，“我很早考虑过了，现在时机还没到呢。”<br/>“哦——”柴田眼见越来越兴奋，干脆直接跨来对面，揽着樱井翔好一顿摸：“喜欢哪个？我去帮你问问？”</p><p>樱井咋舌，直接拒绝这位大叔的好意。</p><p>钱可以花，身不可卖。</p><p>013.</p><p>但当下午樱井坐在办公室里真的开始考虑潜规则的事之时，他自己都难以置信。<br/>那也不是我卖身啊。樱井翔想。<br/>不行，不行。樱井翔很快否认自己的侥幸。<br/>他从来都挺讨厌潜规则这些来来去去的，尤其是接触了松本润和相叶雅纪之后——<br/>他要给自己喜欢的小明星资源，也不想用那样的方式。<br/>得给他们善意啊。让他们发自心底要努力。<br/>樱井翔坐在转椅上打着转转。<br/>嘛不过这档子事，自己见得多了。</p><p>014.</p><p>樱井回到家差不多深夜。<br/>他惯常打开家政帮他录的《二宫先生！》开始磕。<br/>没磕多久邮件进来。<br/>是那个跟深山隐士一样的大野智。</p><p>内容：<br/>抱歉小翔，上次看到短信了，但忘记回了。<br/>最近还在钓鱼，上次的喝酒邀请，如果还没过期的话，就聚一聚吧！</p><p>都两个月了……<br/>樱井翔扶额，直接给大野智打电话。</p><p>“喂！喂！”那边风很大。<br/>“哥，在外面吗？风很大的样子。”<br/>“嗯嗯，在钓鱼！”<br/>“夜钓？”<br/>“对！”<br/>情绪还挺高涨。两个月没有音讯的大野智，过得还挺开心。<br/>樱井翔松了口气，于是切入正题：明天中午，后天下午我都有空的，哥哥你看你什么时候方便吧？<br/>“晚上呢？后天晚上行不行？”<br/>樱井翔看看挂历上硕大的“SP”字样，犹豫片刻：“好吧。那后天晚上。”</p><p>可惜了崽的特别篇，到时找小姑娘借吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 015-017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>015.</p><p>大野智挂了电话跑进房间里，夜晚的海风吹得他快站不稳。<br/>他看着窝在沙发里打游戏的二宫和也，扑过去挠他痒。<br/>被小偶像踹走了。<br/>“不是感受风的律动吗？快去啊！”二宫和也可没功夫停下来搭理他。<br/>“你去啊！从刚刚开始就只会跑火车！你有本事去啊！”大野智大喊大叫。<br/>二宫和也笑他，退出游戏一键关机。<br/>“明天你钓什么？”<br/>“金枪鱼。”<br/>“你还真是执着啊。”<br/>“呼呼……你呢？干嘛深更半夜到我这里来。”<br/>“明天拍外景。”二宫和也掀开被子，拍大野智光秃秃的大腿。趁大野智反抗，一溜烟钻进被子里。</p><p>大野智嘟嘴表示不满。<br/>不满无效，小偶像抢走了大野智全部被子。</p><p>“几点？”<br/>“晚上八点。”<br/>大野智无语。<br/>“诶，几点？”<br/>“晚上八点，我说过了吧！”<br/>“那你自己去开单间啊！”<br/>大野智不甘示弱，把被子抢了回来。</p><p>抢被子大战一触即发。<br/>可惜，年过四十的大野智搞不过二十出头的二宫和也。<br/>两回合结束。<br/>大野智，GOOD GAME。</p><p>卑微大野智离开床铺，铺开毛毯在沙发上安了个铺。</p><p>“哥，你睡床吧？”<br/>半晌二宫和也问。<br/>大野智没理他。<br/>半秒之后，某老爷爷发出做作的鼾声。<br/>二宫和也再次被他逗笑了，钻进被子熄了灯。</p><p>016.</p><p>二宫和也和大野智关系好，算是个公开的秘密。<br/>主要是不知道那件事的人，真的不会把他们两个联想到一起去。<br/>一个二十五六国民爱抖露，一个差不多四十老艺术家。<br/>一个成天抛头露面，世界里都是镜头；一个独自风花雪月，自己给自己拍视频都不愿意。</p><p>但生活就是颠簸，他俩当朋友当得不太顺畅。</p><p>传言大野智这么久不结婚不是因为他搞艺术，是因为他是那边的。<br/>二宫和也看到这个谣言笑了爆久。<br/>不就是欣赏变性人吗，谣言祸众。<br/>谁知这锅很快栽到他头上。</p><p>有一段时间，界内传起二宫和也和大野智的绯闻。<br/>那段时间二宫和也挑战艺术家角色，大野智做指导。<br/>当然，电影大红，二宫和也吸了波粉。<br/>跟大野智去变性bar蹦迪，跟大野智去爱情酒店过夜。<br/>潜规则、乱搞同性关系。<br/>不知哪来的风浪，啪叽冲到他俩脸上。</p><p>深夜，居酒屋，两人对坐，你一杯，我一杯，一句话都没有讲。<br/>坐了三个小时。</p><p>酒保看着莫名其妙跟机器人似的两位风云人物，你一杯我一杯你一杯我一杯，还以为他们在酝酿什么大事。<br/>结果凌晨三点一过，大野智终于开口了：<br/>怎么办？<br/>二宫和也终于跟大野智碰了第一杯：<br/>说实话。</p><p>话毕，散了。<br/>酒保惊得十秒没动弹。</p><p>017.</p><p>那酒保持续关注绯闻的后续事件，每天在奇怪论坛搜索，听来来往往艺人不小心说漏嘴的小秘密，无果。<br/>互联网和演艺圈的记忆，都只有七秒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 018-022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>018.</p><p>其实二宫和也并不奇怪。<br/>他出道还没多久就有人说他潜规则上位了。<br/>出道之后，专辑大火，综艺爆红，刚在戏剧方面崭露头角，好导演，好剧本一下子全涌过来，结果又是个人气票房双收，良性循环，可持续发展。<br/>那是别人一辈子都梦不到的东西。<br/>而他二宫和也，好像只用了一个晚上。</p><p>娱乐圈从来都乱七八糟，哪个国家都一样。</p><p>二宫和也当然也不是清清白白，很多事情他也被逼着做过，不过底线在那，他聪明，躲得快，也没遇到真恶心到骨髓里的人。<br/>多数时候二宫和也对这个世界，对他所生活的城市，对他所交往的人，是抱着一份感激的。<br/>照顾过他的人他都尽心回馈了，需要示好的人他都努力关照了。<br/>不是要什么形象，踩什么人设，单纯欠着不舒服，这就跟欠钱是一个道理。</p><p>欠着的钱不论拖多久都是要还的——哪怕一毛。<br/>钱要自己的才安心。自己越多钱越安心。</p><p>当然刻板成人设也可以，这样为了面子，等什么时候自己累得不行，还能做一把助推器。</p><p>019.</p><p>樱井翔其实是知道这个事的。<br/>事发的时候他也想问问。<br/>但他问，自己的事就会暴露。<br/>而且这样还挺不尊重人家的。<br/>这不是摆明了不信任他的哥哥——大野智吗？<br/>所以他当不知道。</p><p>后来某次醉酒，大野智拍着他肩膀嚷——<br/>业内怎么老有人怀疑小和潜规则上位的，他们这么想被潜规则吗？</p><p>樱井翔便知，拍回去——<br/>得不到的永远在骚动嘛。</p><p>想起这事，樱井翔起了玩乐心思。<br/>如果那个本子可以，他会不会——</p><p>樱井翔拨通一个人的电话。</p><p>“哦！怎么大专家有空给我打电话啊！”<br/>“泽口老师，五个月前跟您谈的事……”<br/>“噢噢！就等你了！怎么，你有意向啦？”<br/>“是的，我恰好有一笔闲置资金。当然可能不太够，如果能帮助到您的话——”<br/>“你真是太客气啦！有时间的话，我们出来吃个饭吧？”<br/>“好，那我如果找到合适的时间，立马去找您。”</p><p>通话结束，樱井翔了了桩心事。</p><p>020.</p><p>标题：一号剧本<br/>导演：葛饰辉<br/>脚本：泽口春枝</p><p>樱井翔把手作剧本翻出来欣赏。<br/>葛饰辉和泽口春枝，老搭档，好搭档，一个写一个拍，双方知心知意，配合默契。这两位大佬也不知道在业界创下多少光辉，成就多少老演员和新人，简直再生父母。<br/>总之有点眼光的公众很是追捧。<br/>通俗点讲，如果把这俩的电影放在中国豆瓣，平均评分不下8分。</p><p>啧啧，资本开的路。<br/>樱井翔拿笔在演员名单上加了个名字：二宫和也</p><p>021.</p><p>大野智风尘仆仆回到酒店的时候，二宫和也早就离开了。<br/>他看着桌子上小便签：<br/>外景早上八点，骗你的 ☆</p><p>“烦呐这人……”<br/>大野智乐呵呵撕下便条，把多出来的那份午饭放进了冰箱。</p><p>022.</p><p>樱井翔被大野智叫出来时非常疲惫。<br/>他快趴下。<br/>哪有凌晨三点叫别人起来喝酒的，但这苦轮不到樱井翔说。</p><p>当天通电话——<br/>“啊，小翔，不好意思这么晚打扰你了，我明天和今天一整天都没空呢，现在能跟你约酒吗？”<br/>“……”樱井翔还以为自己在做梦。<br/>“嗯嗯，好……”<br/>“在睡觉吗？那就下次再说吧。你每天这么忙还是要注意休息。”<br/>樱井翔惊醒：“没事没事，现在吧，你在哪，我醒了。”<br/>——于是，这幅局面。</p><p>樱井翔撑着下巴听大野智讲海钓奇遇，打盹的空档，鹦鹉螺号在水里转圈，水是咸的。<br/>他稀里糊涂地笑大野智钓了12个小时什么都没钓到，钓友都失了兴致，又模模糊糊听到大野智念叨谁的名字，听上去很是苦恼——</p><p>梦里有头叫松本润的小豹子，总是追着一个渔夫跑，送了渔夫一大堆新鲜玩意，可渔夫又不懂，只好闲置在那。渔夫想拒绝小豹子的交友申请，冷冷问小豹子：“你为什么想跟我做朋友？我可不想跟你交朋友。”<br/>小豹子真诚地眨巴大眼睛：您的每一个画展我都去看，很喜欢您的艺术风格，一直想认识您。如果给您添麻烦了真的很抱歉。<br/>渔夫不会跟人交往，也拿小豹子没辙。<br/>渔夫心想“你就是给我添麻烦了”，但无奈孩子这么真诚。<br/>渔夫收了快要生锈的铁钓竿，回头看身后的小豹子，迟迟没说话——</p><p>“那个孩子人不差，很善良，平时对朋友也很好，对前辈也很尊重。干脆接下好意？反正喝几次酒就熟了。”</p><p>大野智诧异樱井翔怎么闭着眼还能回话，咕噜干了一杯酒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>